Watching
by Forbidden Koibito
Summary: YAOI! [ZexionRoxas] Roxas had been sheltered by Axel and Demyx since he arrived. When Roxas finds his lovers in a compromising position, Zexion convinces Roxas there are better alternatives.


**Disclaimer:** We do not own Kingdom Hearts. SquareEnix and Disney do...this should be common knowledge by now.

**Notes:** Just like our other stories, we roleplay them out via AIM, then flesh it out into proper story format. SEC played Zexion, and HBM played Roxas.

_III_

Midnight was the best time to think, in his opinion.

No one was awake, which meant he was free to roam the halls of Castle Oblivion without interruption…without the utter chaos constantly surrounding him from all sides. He shuddered to even think about it.

Zexion had walked into one of the larger hallways lined with full-length windows that let in the light from the bright, heart shaped moon that overlooked The World That Never Was. The shadows stood out in sharp contrast to the stark white of the castle's interior, creating a pseudo chessboard from the window panes onto the floor. The sudden sound of footsteps caught his attention as he carefully moved out of direct sight for the newcomer in the hall.

Roxas walked swiftly down the hall, disrupting the shadows as he passed through them, his jaw set firmly as his teeth ground together, giving the first indication of anger. His usually calm, apathetic blue eyes blazed in fury, his hands clenched into tight fists. Zexion had caught the boy's scent long before he saw him coming. That distinct smell of the beach on a warm day…it was uniquely Roxas.

Zexion was leaning against a wall, partially hidden by one of the decorative pillars, watching the younger boy with interest. What could have him in such vehemence? Roxas didn't seem to notice his superior as he continued to blaze a trail down the hall and passed the pillar he was hiding behind.

"Troubles, Thirteen?" Zexion's expression matched his tone: neutral.

Roxas gave a start at the abrupt sound of another's voice. Turning quickly to face the previously unseen Nobody, Roxas lost his balance and fell to the floor with an audible thud and sound of annoyed discomfort.

He glared up at the older boy, "What would you know about it?"

Zexion rolled his shoulders in a light shrug, "One doesn't usually see you stride down the hall in such a manner, therefore there must be something that caused it" he said, glancing at the boy.

The reply was biting, "Well, aren't you a bright one?"

Roxas clambered off the floor, set on continuing his trek down the hall. Zexion arched an eyebrow and stepped out fully into the hall, taking a few steps forward. As he did so, his form seemed to fall away only to be replaced by the Flurry of Dancing Flames himself, Axel.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with a certain fire starter, would it?" his normally soft tone of voice was replaced by Axel's distinctly deeper tenor.

Roxas immediately turned around, surprise evident in his wide eyed stare, until he realized this was not Axel, but Zexion, "Cut it out, number Six" he spat.

Axel, or rather Zexion's, mouth curved into a slight smirk as he continued to advance on the young blonde.

"Or perhaps it was the musician…?" Again his voice changed and the signature deep green of Axel's eyes turned a bright blue before he took Demyx's form completely.

The anger in Roxas' eyes died and gave way to sorrow, "I said stop it, Zexion! Enough games!"

The neutral expression returned to Zexion's face as he dropped Demyx's form and returned to his own, folding his arm across his chest, "Something _has_ deeply affected you, hasn't it?"

"The-they…" Roxas stuttered, putting his hands to his head, "Stop it! Leave me alone! That's what _they _did!"

A sudden, unfamiliar emotion seemed to flicker in Zexion's one visible eye before fading away completely, "Did they abandon you, Roxas? For each other…" his head tilted just a bit, "Did you become unnecessary to them?"

The blonde nodded, "I found them…they were…" Roxas shook his head in anger, "Wait a moment: why bother telling _you_? You don't care about anything except your precious library"

"That seems to be the general assumption from the entire Organization, but I have likes and dislikes, I am not completely without _some_ feeling", the older boy shifted his weight a bit, obviously uncomfortable with saying such thoughts aloud.

Roxas pondered over the words of his superior before turning back around, "Maybe, but we have imaginary feelings, remember? That means they'll miss me, and I'll be theirs again"

The Cloaked Schemer's naturally passive demeanor breaks as he frowns deeply, "And will you return to them like some hopeless lapdog? It's only a matter of time before they do this again."

"…Sure, but, where else is there to go, Zexion?" the younger Nobody stopped walking and hung his head in defeat.

Zexion glanced down the hallway before grabbing Roxas' wrist and pulling him along, "We must speak about that, but not here." He explained, "Too open and susceptible to interruptions. Follow me"

Roxas didn't really have any other destination in mind, so he went along with the enigmatic boy, though he disliked being dragged around. They traversed through the hall, descending a flight of stairs until they arrived at a large, steel grey door with _VI_ carved intricately on its surface. Roxas glanced around curiously, not having been down in the lower levels of Castle Oblivion before. It was reserved for the scientists mainly, since the laboratories were down there.

However, he didn't have much time to take in his surroundings before he was ushered in the room by Zexion. Number Thirteen walked inside hesitantly, unsure if he could trust the sudden interest Zexion had taken in his well being. The aforementioned Nobody closed the door once Roxas was inside and turned to face him.

His expression was unreadable yet again, "I am wondering, perhaps, if you truly believe there is no one else in the Castle that would take you in, Thirteen"

Roxas merely shrugged, "Never really noticed. The moment I came here Axel and Demyx smothered me, I noticed nothing but them until…" he sighed, "…besides, I'm just a number right? As you so often remind me."

"Are we not all 'just a number', as you say? However, there are those of us that develop certain affinities to the 'other numbers', Roxas." Zexion circled the blonde like a vulture, looking at him up and down from every angle.

Icy, blue eyes watched the predatory movements of the superior Nobody, "You think you've developed an affinity with me? You hardly know me!" Roxas scoffed, catching the older boy's subtle drift.

"I did not say you would share the affinity, but you are quite mistaken: I know a great deal about you. I even know things about who you were before you came to us", Zexion smirked as if praising himself, "I make it my personal duty to know such things."

The young blonde quirked an eyebrow, "Are you that bored all the time?"

"It is one way to pass the time," the smirk remained fixed in place, "But that is beside the point, and since you seem to have had your mind dulled by those two fools, I shall get straight to it. You intrigue me, Roxas. You have for some time now, and the thought of you returning to them bothers me"

Zexion took a step closer to the boy, causing Roxas to look about nervously, "…Zexion?"

Though he was nervous, Roxas could not help but feel a strange desire welling up inside him. Zexion was a mystery to the entire Organization, but enough was known to classify him as a deadly individual. Danger, something forbidden…these concepts drew Roxas to the anonymity that was Number Six.

A black clad arm lifted up and a gloved hand was delicately placed under Roxas' chin, carefully lifting his head up, "Perhaps I was not clear enough for you?" Zexion whispered, tilting his head a bit.

Roxas blinked a few times, growing impatient at all this talking, "If you're going to kiss me, just go on ahead" He snapped, trying to cover the nervous quiver in his voice.

Zexion leaned forward until his lips were but centimeters from the younger boy's, "Once again you are mistaken, for I desire more than a mere kiss from you", he murmured, crushing their mouths together in a positively bruising kiss.

Roxas winced slightly at the new taste, having not been used to anything but Axel or Demyx, but embraced it, letting his arms fall around Zexion's shoulders. Zexion inwardly smirked in triumph, pulling him closer as he licked and nipped at the boy's lips, seeking admittance to explore the rest of his mouth. Roxas complied all too willingly, reveling the feeling of being wanted by another, even if they were just pretending.

All Nobodies pretended.

Zexion swept his tongue into that warm cavern of a mouth, wondering why Axel and Demyx would even _consider_ abandoning the boy. Roxas moaned lightly as the older boy tasted him thoroughly, though he couldn't help but replay scenes of his old lovers…which caused him to push away from Zexion.

Number Six raised an eyebrow, effectively masking his worried confusion, "You would push me away?"

"No…it's just…I…" Roxas shook his head, "Zexion?"

"What is it?" Zexion crossed his arms in slight irritation.

The blonde hung his head, lowering his voice to a whisper and pressing back uncharacteristic tears, "…help me."

All thoughts of containing his emotions died away as concern flickered across Zexion's features, "Roxas?"

A single tear fell from the usually apathetic eyes of the youngest Nobody, "Help me forget…I don't want to see them anymore! I don't want to remember hearing them moan so heatedly, so-" He choked on a small sob, "…_lovingly_. I don't want to remember that no one feels like that about me."

As Roxas stepped forward and placed his head on Zexion's shoulder, the older boy didn't know just how to react. Zexion didn't expect these confessions from the boy, these…emotions.

No, he corrected himself, imitated emotions…drawn from some memory perhaps.

Zexion wrapped his arms around the small boy, trying to offer some shred of comfort for him, "Don't cry, Roxas, they are not worth you're devotion."

Roxas returned the embrace readily, "Please, take me away from them…the memories…just take me, Zexion"

The older boy tightened his hold on Roxas just a bit, "I will let you know this now: once this starts, I do not wanting you regretting your choice. Do you understand?" His voice was low, and laced with a slightly unsure undertone.

Roxas didn't verbally respond, just lifted his head enough to kiss Zexion full on the lips. Number Six quietly sighed as he returned the kiss, bringing his hands to the side of the boy's face; gently pressing against Roxas' jaw with his thumbs in a silent order for him to open his mouth again. The younger boy followed the unspoken command, allowing himself to fall completely into Zexion's control, forgetting the deception of his old lovers. Zexion explored every region of the boy's mouth before breaking away to place kisses to his jaw and throat, being careful not to cause Roxas to pull away again.

Roxas moaned as Zexion devoured him slowly, tossing his head back to give him better access, "Zexion…" he breathed.

"Hmm?" the older boy took a few calculated steps forward, backing Roxas up until the back of his knees touched the bed, and toying with the boy's coat zipper.

"This is some idea you have of affinity" a playful smirk graced Roxas' features.

The older boy was slightly amused, "Is that right?" he lightly pushed on Roxas' chest, sending him falling to the bed, but held onto his zipper, which became undone as the boy fell.

Roxas flushed a bright scarlet at the sudden exposure, having never been like this for anyone except Axel and Demyx, eyeing the older boy shyly. Zexion studied him for a few moments, climbing up onto the bed and hovering over Roxas.

"Still so shy when it comes to this, Roxas? You intrigue me more and more, it seems" he said, taking in every inch of the boy's smooth skin.

Roxas sighed as Zexion's body heat covered him, "You're a mystery yourself, Zexion, or have you forgotten that little detail?"

Zexion shrugged, "Such is my nature. No one truly knows me…or who I am at any point in time."

To tease the younger boy, Zexion shifted form to mirror the Nobody beneath him, staring down with Roxas' own azure colored eyes.

Number Thirteen made a face, "Anyone ever found the need to mention to you that you're really eerie when you do that?"

"Marluxia says it disturbs him…he thought I was Saïx once." Zexion shook his head, reverting to his normal appearance, "It was amusing."

"Bet you had a fun time of trying to pry him off of you" Roxas laughed, forgetting his apprehension, "It's common knowledge that he wants to screw Saïx silly."

Zexion smirked, "Indeed…but I took on Larxene's form and he screeched…quite loudly"

"Oh, Zexy…" Roxas teased, using his newly created nickname for the stoic scientist, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"You will just have to find out, won't you?" Zexion was smirking again, and leaned down to breathe in Roxas' scent.

The younger boy shuddered, pulling down Zexion's coat zipper, "You talk dirty for someone who hardly speaks"

"If you think that was dirty, I shudder to think at what you've been hearing from the other members", Zexion trailed a gloved hand over the boy's chest, tracing random patterns over the flesh absently.

Roxas frowned suddenly, "Don't remind me."

Zexion sat up a bit, "Why have you become angry with me?"

The younger boy shook his head, "I'm not angry, I just don't want to think of what _they_'ve told me before we would ... you know."

"I understand", Zexion leaned down again to brush his lips against the smaller boy's, "I still say they are fools to abandon you, I can find no fault with you"

Roxas blushed, smiling a bit, "You've…thought about this a lot…haven't you?"

"About having you here like this? Extensively" He nipped the boy's neck down to his collarbone slowly.

Roxas rolled Zexion on his back and straddled his hips, grinding them against his own, and surprising the older Nobody with his sudden interest in dominance.

Zexion let out a breathy moan at the contact, "And here I thought you were innocent…?"

Number Thirteen smirked widely, "You haven't been in bed with me yet. Your mind will change."

"Is that a threat, or an enticement?" the older boy queried.

"It's whatever you want it to be, as long as you enjoy it." Roxas shoved Zexion's coat off and licked hungrily at a perk nipple.

Zexion gave a startled gasp followed by a low moan, tangling his hands in Roxas' hair. Roxas continued his ministrations, covering Zexion's mouth with his own, his small hand sliding down his abdomen to stroke the older one's erection. Said older one returned the kiss with equal passion, growling low in his throat before wrapping his legs around the boy and forcing them to switch positions, nibbling on the boy's lower lip. Roxas gasped in surprise of this sudden show of Zexion's strength, submitting once again to him.

"Not so vocal now, hmm? Such a pity." Zexion's hand mimicked the younger boy's earlier movements, brushing against Roxas' erection.

Roxas groaned at the touch, arching his back off of the soft mattress, "Now you're just being mean."

"Such is my nature, I thought you knew that by now", he began to set a steady rhythm of strokes along the boy's arousal, his mouth currently occupied with torturing Roxas' neck.

"W-well, yeah, b-but ..." Roxas stammered.

"But what? Speak freely with me." Zexion licked Roxas' neck slowly, reminding Roxas of a cat.

Roxas smirked and rolled Zexion over again, "I, too, am also mean when I want to be."

Zexion decided to stay in this position for now, mainly curious as to what the boy was planning for him. Roxas pulled open the button on Zexion's pants and slid the zipper down, tugging at the leather waistband as he struggled with the cumbersome leather fabric. The older boy lifted his hips to assist Roxas, his visible eye becoming half-lidded with hazy anticipation as his curiosity continued to grow. Number Thirteen shed Zexion of his pants and boxers, leaving the older one in all his glory. He placed hot kisses down Zexion's stomach before lightly touching his tongue to the tip of Zexion's erection.

Zexion hissed in pleasure, his usually stoic demeanor cracking a bit as he lay back on the bed. Roxas smirked as he watched Zexion's carefully built walls start to crumble, showing his true self and takes him in fully, sucking harshly. Number Six arched off the bed with sharp intake of breath, moaning loudly as his hands found their way into Roxas' soft, blonde hair. Roxas slipped his tongue into the slit on the head, waiting anxiously for Zexion's reaction. Zexion cried out again, his body stiffening as he came for the first time in a longer time than he would like to think about, his breath coming sporadically.

The youngest Nobody swallowed Zexion's seed, leaving some to drip down his chin in a nearly orgasmic manner that could make any man in the Organization want him. Zexion was still a bit breathless, but sat up and took the boy's face in his hands, cleaning off the leftover liquid with his tongue.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Zexion's shoulders with a satisfied smirk, "How do you taste?""

Zexion merely shrugged, "Not entirely unpleasant, but I prefer your taste greatly." He crushed their lips together again, moving to trap the younger boy beneath him, "You are _far_ too overdressed for my liking, Thirteen. Correct the problem"

Roxas nodded and immediately unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down, revealing his full erection, and slid the clothing down his skinny legs.

Zexion watched the boy with a wolfish gaze, taking in every inch of the pale skin that was shown to him, "I have decided that clothes do not do you justice at all, just as I imagined."

Number Thirteen blushed under the careful gaze, "You do too much thinking for your own good." He sat up and kissed Zexion.

The older Nobody kissed him back before placing two fingers against Roxas' mouth; "I am wondering if I have to explain what I want you to do at this point..." he spoke in an almost teasing manner.

Roxas took the fingers into his mouth; playing with the digits in the same manner he had another part of Zexion's anatomy only moments ago. Zexion merely watched Roxas for a while until he withdrew his fingers, trailing them downward to prepare the boy properly, and leaning forward to place light kisses to the corners of his mouth. Roxas shivered at the intimate touches, gripping Zexion's shoulders lightly.

Once finished, the Cloaked Schemer paused and looked straight into Roxas' eyes, "Are you alright about this, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah…take me away…please?"

The once independent nature of the smallest Nobody seemed to shatter before Zexion's eyes, almost startling him. Though he would never admit it aloud, sometimes he felt something akin to envy whenever he watched Roxas' interactions with the Organization. Number Thirteen seemed perfectly capable of holding his own, even against the Superior. It fascinated him…and now to have this boy depending on him to take the place of his favored companions: it was like discovering a lost book in his library, something new to soak in and ponder.

He leaned down to nuzzle Roxas before slowly pushing himself inside the small boy, being careful not to hurt him. Roxas tensed at the feeling of being filled, letting out a soft cry, and Zexion moaned softly; resting his forehead against Roxas'.

Roxas kissed Zexion, whispering with a cracked voice, "I'm okay."

Number Six kissed the boy back with a sigh of relief, for he truly didn't want to hurt the boy in any way. In fact...he almost felt protective of him now...though he would never speak it aloud. He began to rock his hips against the younger boy's, and Roxas wrapped his arms around Zexion's shoulders, moaning and pulling him as close as possible. Zexion created a steady pattern of thrusts, reaching between their bodies to stroke Roxas' erection and kissed him deeply.

Roxas arched his back off the mattress, giving into the dual pleasure, and released his seed between them, "AAAHH! ZEXION!"

The older boy's self control gave way as his body jerked, and he cried out, filling the boy completely, "AhhRoxas!"

Number Thirteen crushed his lips to Zexion's and moaned as Zexion came into him, suddenly feeling more complete than he ever could have been. Zexion pulled away and collapsed against the boy's chest, his face flushed and his breathing a bit ragged.

"I still say that you have some idea of affinity", Roxas smirked, running his hand over Zexion's bare back.

"Do you now? How intriguing…" the older boy kissed Roxas' jaw line and buried his hands in Roxas' hair.

Roxas was still smirking, "I still haven't said it was bad, have I?"

"Not at all", Zexion studied Roxas for a moment before pulling him into a tight hold, as if clinging to him.

Roxas stiffened a bit, not expecting such a reaction from the enigmatic Nobody. Zexion's visible eye was shut tightly, his mouth set into a deep frown as he seemed to hold onto Roxas with everything he had. Roxas didn't know anything about Zexion's past history, but by the way he was acting now, he looked like a lost child. Neither spoke for a long time until Zexion finally broke the uneasy silence.

"...stay with me", He whispered, burying his face in the crook of Roxas' neck.

Roxas arched an eyebrow, "Are you pulling a cliché?"

Zexion made a 'humph' sound, "I do not use clichés. Yet, if you wish to call it that, so be it. I simply want you for myself."

All thoughts of Zexion being a lost child fluttered out of Roxas' mind, "Sorry…I didn't mean to offend you." He thought over Zexion's request and kissed his cheek, "As for being yours, I'd love to belong to you."

"Love...?" To say Zexion was surprised would be a grave understatement.

Roxas immediately tried to take the word back, "I mean, that is, I...uhh"

Zexion looked unsure for the first time in many years, "...I cannot remember that feeling. I envy you, Roxas." He looked away, avoiding the boy's eyes at all costs, "I cannot deny my attraction to you, but I am unsure if it would be considered love."

The youngest Nobody looked as though he could cry, turning Zexion's head to look him in the eye, "I'm not sure it's love either, but if love is what I'm feeling with you right now, I want to show it to you…share it with you…for always."

Zexion gave him a very faint smile, "As do I"

Number Thirteen kissed Zexion full on the mouth, "I…think I love you."

Number Six kissed him back with a sigh, "I...think I love you as well, Roxas."

It was kept between them; these recalled memories of love and affection, though they both knew them as only that: memories.

Had they been able to feel, they would have been happy in their private world.

…

It was so easy to pretend.


End file.
